


Good Omens Oneshots

by raylalikestowrite



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raylalikestowrite/pseuds/raylalikestowrite
Summary: I just think the ineffable husbands are fantastic and deserve as much love as I can give them. Mostly oneshots but maybe 2 or three connected shots.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Good Omens Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley finds out he and Aziraphale knew each other before he fell.  
> I hope you guys like this one literally my first fanfic :)

Aziraphale sighed, his heart was unnaturally heavy. It was in his nature to always do the right thing (by his standards) so he never felt... guilty until now. This was it, today he would tell Crowley, he had to. He just had to speak. Words. He knew words. Like sponge or tea or even, dare he say it...*pornography*. So speaking wouldn't be any problem because he definitely knew words.

"Angel, will you stop pacing and just tell me what the Heaven you're thinking about," Crowley spoke, breaking the trance Aziraphale was had easily fallen into. He spoke with such ease too, it increased Azirphale's nerves. 

"Why, um, my dear, would you possibly think I...I had something to say?" He was this close to saying it, just this close. 

"Well you've been staring out that window for 25 minutes now, you haven't even taken a sip of your hot chocolate," he paused before continuing, "Not to mention you've been muttering quite an irritability I might add." 

"Mhm, didn't know you paid that much attention to me, Crowley. Don't be too nice, I might think you actually enjoy my company" Deflection. Good. He had this in the bag. Aziraphale was (despite many assumptions) strong. He could do this. 

"Well...I, ngk. Shut up Angel. And out with it quickly...please." Crowley slinked back into his position on the couch, talking with Aziraphale always made him so tired, he put too much effort into trying to be enough. 

Aziraphale slowly moved from his position by the window before taking the seat opposite Crowley. "Well, I suppose I should, get on with it and all that" He smiled softly, sadly Crowley noticed but he kept quiet. 

"We've met before you know" Aziraphale's voice was steady and strong. Ready. 

"Of course we have Angel, I wouldn't be sitting here in your backroom if we hadn't met. What kind of stupid statement is that?" His eyebrows rose, of all the things under, over and in the universe, this was not what he expected. 

Aziraphale opened his mouth, nothing. He closed it again. He could and would do this. 

"Not like that Crowley. Before Earth. Before the garden. Well, I suppose part of it was in the garden but I mean. What I mean to say is, it was wel-" 

"Angel, please." Begging. Dear God above why was Crowley begging and so softly. He would never do that, but he just had. For Aziraphale. 

"Before...before you fell." The words had rolled out like tumbleweed pushed by a great wind, hurried. Forced. Dry. But at least they were out. 

"Oh."  
-  
An hour had passed since Aziraphale had seen Crowley. After Crowley had given his rather lacklustre response, he had left the back of the bookstore in an instant before Aziraphale could respond.

He wasn't even sure what he would have said to Crowley, had he stayed. Maybe apologize for keeping an incredibly huge secret from him all these centuries? The one thing he did know was that he was suddenly craving sushi. So he left, better to eat than wait around for Crowley he might not even see tonight after all.


End file.
